Because of You
by d33r4
Summary: Jaejoong merupakan manusia yang istimewa. Jika siang hari ia berwujud laki-laki, namun jika malam hari dia berwujud perempuan. Dia ingin menjadi laki-laki seutuhnya, satu-satunya cara agar ia bisa berubah menjadi laki-laki atau perempuan seutuhnya yaitu dengan berhubungan seks. Jika ia berhubungan seks dalam keadaan laki-laki maka ia akan menjadi laki-laki, sebaliknya jika ia berwu


Judul : Because Of You

Pair : pasti Yunho X Jaejoong

Annneyong...chingudeul...salam kenal, namaku Deera...  
Aku penulis baru...Maaf bila tulisan ini Abal dan Aneh... hehehe...  
Perang batin antara mau ngepost atau tidak, tp akhirnya ngepost juga karena ga tahan ni ff teronggok di laptop (Cieee...bahasanya...)  
oleh karena itu mohon reviewnya...:(  
So...lets just enjoy it...

bagi yang ga suka ga usah blame, cukup tinggalkan cerita ini

-00000-

No One POV

Hari menjelang malam saat Jaejong masih berkutat dengan pekerjaannya di kantor. Ia tampak cemberut dan sesekali menyumpah pada atasannya. Pasalnya ia diberi pekerjaan yang bertumpuk-tumpuk dibandingkan dengan karyawan lain. Alasan Bossnya yaitu Go Ara membencinya karena Jaejong memiliki wajah yang cukup cantik untuk ukuran namja dan itu membuatnya benci jika ada yang lebih cantik darinya. Tidak tahukah kau Go Ara jika pada malam hari Jaejong bahkan tampak 10 kali lebih cantik dibandingkan dengan kau.

Jadilah Kim Jaejong lembur seorang diri di kantornya. Jaejong masih menggunakan jas kerjanya ketika tubuhnya mulai berubah. Akhirnya setelah pekerjaannya selesai dan yakin tidak ada orang lain selain dirinya ia pergi ke toilet dan mengganti bajunya dengan celana training, kaos dan jaket yang selalu siap berada di tas ranselnya. Ia tidak mau orang lain menatapnya aneh jika ia yang sekarang bertubuh yeoja memakai baju kerja seorang namja.

Ia keluar dari kantornya dengan langkah yang tergesa-gesa, yang ada di pikirannya adalah kasur empuknya. Ia ingin cepat-cepat sampai ke apartemennya dan berendam dengan air hangat, setelah itu terbang ke alam mimpi. Jaejong mengetatkan jaket yang dipakainnya dan menarik resletingnya sampai ke bawah dagu ketika banyak lelaki yang menatapnya lebih tepatnya tubuhnya ketika ia menaiki kereta yang akan membawanya pulang. Tas ranselnya ia angsurkan hingga menutupi pantatnya. Cukup sudah, ini hari yang menyebalkan baginya dan ia lebih sebal ketika lelaki-lelaki itu menatapnya seakan ia adalah mangsa yang siap diterkam. Sadarlah Kim Jaejong, ini bukan sepenuhnya salah mereka, salahkanlah juga tubuhmu yang sangat seksi itu.

.

.

Jaejong POV

"Aish…namja-namja itu menyebalkan. Semua namja memang berotak mesum, kecuali diriku tentu saja " batin Kim Jaejong melihat namja-namja tersebut setia memelototinya sampai akhirnya ia turun di stasiun tujuannya.

"Argh….tubuhku rasanya remuk dan pikiranku kacau" bisiknya.

Ia mulai memandang keadaan sekitarnya yang selama dari stasiun tadi ia hanya melamun, lalu ia melihat sebuah club yang ramai sekali. Banyak namja dan yeoja yang keluar masuk dari pintu itu. Terlintas di pikiran Jaejong "Hei…bukankah itu club Red Line yang sangat terkenal di Kota Seoul ini. Konon katanya banyak artis dan pengusaha yang menghabiskan malam di club itu. Mungkin aku bisa refreshing dan menemukan yeoja cantik disana".

Akhirnya ia beranjak mendekati club itu dan ketika ia ingin masuk ia dicegah oleh penjaga club tersebut. "Maaf nona anda tidak boleh masuk, harap kembali jika anda telah memakai pakaian sesuai dress code malam" ujar sang penjaga itu sedikit berjengit ketika melihatku yang saat itu hanya mengenakan pakaian santai.

Jaejong tertegun, kurang ajar betul si penjaga ini. Awas saja ya, aku akan kembali dengan dress itu. Tapi dress code apa yang dimaksud, ia tidak pernah masuk ke club mewah seperti ini. Biasanya jika ia ingin minum ia hanya minum di warung pinggir jalan dekat apartemennya. "Mmm….apa dress code untuk masuk ke dalam club ini?"Tanya Jaejong dengan menahan malu. YAA Kim Jaejong salahkan dirimu yang tidak pernah mau memakai pakaian wanita, dan hanya memakai pakaian pria dan training saja.

"dress codenya adalah mini dress nona"jawab si penjaga dengan senyum meremehkan.

"Baiklah…sebetulnya aku tidak suka dengan pakain wanita, cih membuat risih saja. Tapi apa boleh buat aku ingin sekali masuk ke club itu"ujar Jaejong dalam hati. Kemudian ia melangkahkan kaki mencari butik pakaian wanita. Ia melihat pergelangan tangannya, masih jam 8 malam. Ia kemudian memasuki butik pertama yang ia lihat.

"Butik ini mewah juga ternyata, sepertinya harganya akan mahal"batin Jaejong sambil meneliti setiap baju yang ada di dalam butik. Ketika ia akhirnya tersentak ketika seorang yeoja yang ternyata pramuniaga butik ini menegurnya "Maaf nona ada yang bisa saya bantu" ujar yeoja itu tersenyum manis.

Jaejong yang kaget menjawab sambil tergagap "Mmm..itu…anu…aku mencari mini dress".

"Untuk acara apa nona?"Tanya yeoja itu.

Jaejong terlihat masih berpikir, yah…sungguh rumit sekali pakaian wanita. "Apa perlu menanyakan sedetil itu hanya untuk membeli baju"batin Jaejong. Semua baju yang ada di butik ini terlihat sama bagi Jaejong. "Mmmm…itu….aku akan memakainya untuk pergi ke club Red Line"ujar Jaejong kikuk.

"Baik…Jadi model seperti apa yang anda cari?"Tanya yeoja itu sekali lagi. Jaejong yang semakin bingung ditanyakan begitu, langsung saja menjawab "Aku tidak tau, kau saja yang carikan yang cocok untukku".

Kemudian yeoja itu terlihat memilih-melih baju setelah sebelumnnya memandang Jaejong dari kepala sampai kaki. Rupanya yeoja itu mengira-ngira ukuran baju Jaejong. Tak lama kemudian yeoja itu membawa setumpuk pakaian untuk ku coba dan membawaku menuju kamar pas. Aku bergidik ngeri setelah satu persatu pakaian itu ku coba, yaa… ini sangat ketat sekali sampai aku tidak bisa bernafas sehingga mempertontonkan dada dan pantatku. Aish… ini sangat memalukan. Akhirnya aku memilih mini dress berwarna merah marun dengan lengan panjang dan memilih clunch bag berwarna senada.

"Wahh…Nona anda cantik sekali"ucap yeoja itu. Aku hanya tersenyum tidak terlalu memperdulikan pujiannya, Yaa…bagaimanapun juga aku ini laki-laki tentu saja aku tampan bukan cantik. Tapi biarlah toh aku sekarang memang seorang wanita.

"Apakah anda mau sedikit make up dan merapikan rambut anda"ujar yeoja itu menwari.

"Baiklah.."jawab Jaejong. Rupanya butik ini menyediakan make up juga. Setelah selesai make up aku langsung membayar, ternyata dress ini lumayan mahal juga. Sekali-kali tidak apalah, lagipula aku baru mendapat gaji.

jam menunjukkan angka 10 ketika aku keluar dari butik itu. Kusadari cukup lama juga waktu yang dibutuhkan wanita untuk berdandan. Sungguh merepotkan.

Ketika aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju club Red Line, kulihat banyak sekali orang yang menatapku. Aku segera mempercepat langkahku. "Selamat datang nona, semoga malam anda menyenangkan"kata si penjaga yang tadi sempat tidak memperbolehkanku masuk. Cih, dasar… aku muak dengan orang-orang yang memandang rendah orang lain. Aku melengos dan mulai melangkahan kakiku ke dalam club. Aku cukup terpana setelah memasuki club, bagaimana tidak club ini sangat sangat ramai dengan orang-orang yang asik clubbing. Banyak sekali kulihat namja tampan dan yeoja cantik yang bisa kutebak mereka itu orang kaya, terlihat dari baju yang mereka kenakan. Sungguh mewah, itu kata yang terlintas di benakku.

Baru beberapa lngkah aku melangkahkan kaki, sudah banyak namja yang mengajakku untuk minum dan berjoget. Namun baru kusadari ada lebih banyak wanita yang menatapku kesal karena pasangannya melirik ke arahku. Tak ingin menjadi pusat perhatian, akupun duduk di kursi paling pojok di meja bartender. Aku memesan minuman rendah alcohol agar aku tidak pulang dengan keadaan mabuk berat dan sedikit makanan ringan karena memang aku melewatkan makan malamku. Setelah sekitar 1 jam aku duduk sendiri, kemudian seorang namja duduk di sebelahku. Aku mengacuhkannya hingga dia membuka suara dan mengajakku bicara.

"Hei… apa kau sendirian? Boleh aku menemanimu? Namaku Jung Yunho"kata namja itu. Dia sedikit berteriak karena memang musik berdentum sangat keras.

Aku menoleh dan menjawab"Tidak usah repot-repot, aku mau pulang. Dan aku tidak ingat pernah menanyakan namamu". Aku hendak bangkit berdiri, namun lengan kekarnya menahanku.

Yunho POV

Setelah pulang dari kantorku aku menyempatkan pergi ke club langgananku, club Red Line. Disinilah biasanya aku melepaskan penatku dan tentunya mencari yeoja-yeoja seksi. Ketika aku masuk kudengar segerombolan namja yang berbicara bahwa ada gadis seksi di meja bartender. Segera saja kusapu pandanganku dan kulihat memang ada seorang yeoja memakai mini dress merah marun. Dari jauh saja aku sudah tau bahwayeoja itu seksi, lihat saja pantatnya.

Kemudian aku dengan percaya diri menemuinya dan menawarkan untuk menemaninya. Namun apa yang kudapat, sebuah penolakan. Cih, tidak pernah ada yeoja yang menolakku selama ini. Ini sebuah penghinaan untukka, apa dia tidak tahu aku ini seorang Jung Yunho. Seorang pewaris perusahaan nomer 1 di Korea dan Jepang. Semua yeoja berebut minta perhatianku, tapi dia melihat saja padaku saja tidak. Dia melengos dan beranjak pergi. Tidak akan kubiarkan dia pergi setelah menginjak harga diriku. Kutahan lengannya dan memintanya untuk menemaniku meminum 1 gelas saja. Awalnya ia menolak, namun dengan paksaan akhirnya ia mengalah dan kembali duduk di sebelahku.

No one POV

"Seung Gi, bawakan aku 2 minuman seperti biasa"pinta Yunho kepada namja bernama Seung Gi yang ternyata bartender club itu.

"Siap Boss"jawab Seung Gi

"Cih, ternyata orang yang bernama Yunho ini sering datang kesini" batin Jaejong. Tidak dipungkiri penampalan namja disebelahnya ini lebih tampan dibandingkan dengan dirinya, dan penampilannya pun lebih terlihat manly. "Kurasa dia orang kaya"batin Jaejong lagi.

"Apa yang kau lihat?"sungut Jaejong saat diketahuinya sedari tadi Yunho menatapnya.

"Tidak ada, eh ngomong-ngomong siapa namamu?"Tanya Yunho

"Namaku Kim Jaejong"jawab Jaejong singkat

"Nama yang cantik, secantik dirimu. Minumannya sudah datang. Cheers…"kata Yunho sambil mengangkat gelas minumannya.

"Cih, aku tidak mau berlama-lama denganmu"jawab Jaejong sedikit kesal dan langsung menenggak habis minumannya.

"Terus saja kau jual mahal, tapi sebentar lagi kau pasti bertekuk lutut padaku"batin Yunho. Yunho tidak meminum minumannya, ia meletakkan kembali gelasnya dan menunggu reaksi yeoja di sebelahnya itu.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

5 detik..

"Kenapa kepalaku pusing sekali"batin Jaejong dirasakannya keadaan sekitarnya berputar-putar. Ia akhirnya jatuh tak sadarkan diri.

"kena kau"batin Yunho. Yunho membopong yeoja bernama Jaejong itu ke mobilnya dan menghidupkan mesinnya. Tak lama mobil itu sudah membelah jalanan Seoul dan bergerak menuju apartemen mewahnya.

.

.

.

Cahaya yang masuk lewat korden yang tersingkap membangunkan Jaejong dari tidurnya. Ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya yang terpejam. "Tunggu….kenapa bagian bawahku rasanya sakit sekali, seperti terkoyak saja dan tangan siapa yang meraba pantatku?"batin Jaejong dengan mata yang masih terpejam. Ia membuka matanya perlahan, dilihatnya ia sedang menelungkupkan kepalanya di dada bidang seseorang dan tangannya memeluk pinggang orang itu. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas dan ia melihat wajah damai seorang namja yang sedang tertidur namun tangannya tetap meraba-raba pantat Jaejong. Cukup lama bagi Jaejong untuk menyadari apa yang sedang terjadi, kemudian teriakannya terdengar.

"Aaaaargh…. Dasar namja brengsek…. Apa yang kau lakukan padaku?" jerit Jaejong. Jaejong meringis, dirasakannya kembali perih di bagian bawahnya akibat ia menjerit terlalu keras. Ia menganga, ternyata lubangnya berisi junior si namja brengsek.

"Aaargh….appoo…"lirih Jaejong. Si namja itu tetap damai dalam tidurnya. Akhirnya Jaejong yang tak tahan lagi bertiak dan memukul-mukul pinggang namja itu. "YAH, Banguuun….. LEPASKAN AKU!" teriak Jaejong.

Si namja itu akhirnya terbangun oleh teriakan Jaejong. "YAH….APA KAU INGIN MEMBUATKU TULI"sungutnya. Ia akhirnya duduk di di tempat duduk yang membuat juniornya terlepas dari lubang Jaejong. Meraba-raba di bawah kasur dan menemukan boksernya, kemudian memakainya.

Jaejong meringis perih saat junior namja itu keluar, dan mulai menangis sesenggukan. Mulai duduk juga di atas tempat tidur itu dan menarik selimut yang sedari tadi menutupi tubuh polos keduanya hingga ke bawah dagunya.

"Yah…apa yang kau tangisi? Bukannya kau menikmatinya juga"ucap namja itu.

"hiks…hiks….APA YANG KAU KATAKAN…?...Aku tidak mau jadi begini"ucap Jaejong dan kembali menangis. Ia menangisi hidupnya yang diperkosa oleh seorang namja dan ia harus selamanya menjadi wanita.

"iissshh….kau benar-benar menyebalkan"ucap Yunho. Tak lama kemudian hp yunho berbunyi menunjukkan ada yang meneleponnya. Diambilnya hpnya yang berada di atas nakas dekat tempat tidurnya dan melihat layarnya. Seketika itu ia terkesiap "APPA CALLING" sgera dipencetnya tombol hijau dan segera berdiri menuju pojok kamar agar tangisan Jaejong tidak terdengar.

"Ada apa appa?"Tanya Yunho.

"YAA anak nakal, kau tahu jam berapa ini. Cepat ke kantor, rapatnya akan mulai 30 menit lagi. Klik" sambungan telepon ditutup dari seberang.

"Mati aku"umpat Yunho lalu bergegas menyambar handuk dan berlari ke kamar mandi. Sedangkan si malang Jaejong tetap saja menangis sesenggukan.

Setelah 10 menit Yunho keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk putih melilit pinggangnya. Jaejong yang tersadar langsung saja bertanya "YAH….kau mau kemana? Urusan kita masih belum selesai".

Yunho yang mengaduk-ngaduk lemarinya menoleh ke asal suara dan menemukan Jaejong masih ada di tempat tidurnya. Aish…dia lupa bahwa yeoja itu masih ada disana. "Maaf…aku ada rapat penting hari ini"ujarnya. Ia kemudian dengan cepat memakai pakaiannya. Butuh 5 menit untuk berpakaian, ia sudah siap sekarang. Ia lalu menuju ke arah Jaejong dan melemparkan amplop kepada Jaejong.

Jaeojong yang tak mengerti menatapnya bingung. "Apa ini?"Tanya Jaejong.

"Ini bayaranmu untuk tadi malam"jawab Yunho.

"Apa maksudmu? Kau pikir aku pelacur? DASAR BRENGSEK!"Teriak Jaejong sambil melemparkan segala sesuatu yang ada dalam jangkauannya.

"YAAA…HENTIKAN! Pulanglah ! Dengan uang itu kau bisa membeli apa saja yang kau butuhkan. Tenang saja, uang itu lebih banyak dari yeoja-yeoja yang kutiduri"sahut Yunho.

"DASAR NAMJA BRENGSEK! KAU NAMJA KEJAM!" teriak Jaejong, ia masih sesenggukan ketika berteriak.

"Terserah kau sajalah, aku pergi dulu"ucap Yunho

.

.

.

[End chapter 1]

gimana? gimana?

Aneh ya...

tolong tinggalkan review untuk perbaikan ke depannya... (untuk yang masih mengharap ff ini lanjut T.T)


End file.
